Rédemption
by kawaii-Shina
Summary: One Shot. Hermione pourra t elle aider Severus à retrouver son humanité après les troublants évènements du tome 6 ? SPOILERS T.6


_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_me revoici avec un petit one shot...Soyez indulgents, j'ai écris ça lors de mes nombreux trajets de train...J'y apporterai peut-être quelques corrections d'ici peu, mais j'avais trop envie de le poster. Je sais que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur ma fic "Le vrai visage de Severus Rogue", mais en cette période délicate pour les étudiants (les exams, quoi ) j'avoue avoir peu de temps...Mais promis, une mise à jour est prévue d'ici peu..._

_Sinon, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques ressemblances avec ma fic en cours, mais les deux histoires n'évoluent pas dans le même sens...je n'en dit pas plus..._

_Bisous_

_Shina_

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénario...tous les personnages appartiennent à la Grande JK Rowling!

* * *

**Rédemption**

* * *

Où étais-t-elle ? Il l'avait attendue tant d'années, il l'avait attendue durant ces années qu'il avait de trop. Pourquoi n'était-il pas né la même année qu'elle ? Il aurait eu 18 ans, comme elle aujourd'hui.

Il n'aurait pas connu la première guerre.

Il n'aurait pas basculé de l'autre côté.

Il n'aurait pas connu Lily…

Il n'aurait pas dévoilé la prophétie à son maître…

Lily ne serait pas morte à cause de lui.

Elle aurait vécu avec son fils et son enfoiré de mari.

Mais elle ne serait pas morte de sa faute.

Il ne l'aurait pas connue…et pour elle ça aurait été mieux ainsi.

Il aurait connu Hermione à la place.

Mais aurait-ce été différent ? Non, cela valait mieux ainsi…Il l'aurait aimée, c'était indéniable.

Il l'aurait aimée comme il avait aimé Lily.

Et il l'aurait haie pour ça, comme il avait haï Lily.

Son esprit divagua quelques instant dans le passé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent les siens. Ses yeux. C'était leur couleur ambrée, pensa-t-il, qui l'avait pris au piège. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit soudain extrêmement bien malgré la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien entendu il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de détourner le regard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le retrouve ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui ? Il avait besoin de tout, sauf de cela. Mais pourtant sa présence l'apaisait. Comme elle l'avait apaisé ces derniers mois. Elle avait réussi, au péril de sa vie, à découvrir qui il était vraiment.

Il ne l'avait pas bien pris au début, mais doucement, de ses mains délicates, elle avait réussi à « l'apprivoiser ». La première fois qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était juste demandé l'utilité de ce geste qui lui remua l'esprit pendant quelques jours encore. Quand elle manifestait de la tendresse, il ne disait jamais rien, ne faisait jamais rien pour y répondre…Il l'ignorait. Et elle continuait malgré tout. Mais aurait-il pu savoir comment faire ? Depuis la mort de sa mère alors qu'il était encore gamin, il n'avait plus jamais reçu le moindre signe d'affection. Et il avait été heureux ainsi, se sentant fort et digne de ne pas être contrôlé par le moindre sentiment. La seule et unique fois où il avait perdu ce contrôle, c'était avec Lily. Il l'avait détestée pour ça. Mais avec Hermione, c'était différent. Il était plus vieux, se sentait exténué par une vie remplie de remords et de sacrifices. Et depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il ne parvenait plus à avoir les idées claires. Pourtant il se forçait à continuer…pour Albus… pour que le sacrifice du vieil homme n'ait pas été vain.

Quand Hermione était arrivée la tête et le cœur plein d'espoir que sa théorie soit vraie, il eut tout juste la force de la repousser. Elle était désormais la seule personne à savoir, ou du moins à croire, la vérité. Car elle ne savait rien, se théorie était basée sur des suppositions. Mais elle était brillante et, comme à son habitude, elle avait été perspicace. Elle avait tout découvert du stratagème de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait plus la laisser partir, c'était trop risqué. Il connaissait son acharnement avec les elfes de maison et il avait peur qu'elle agisse ainsi avec lui, qu'elle aille crier à qui voulait l'entendre que Severus Rogue était innocent….ce qui aurait évidemment tout fait capoter.

Elle était alors devenue sa captive... situation qui semblait cependant l'affectertrès peu. Elle se concentrait surtout sur la vérification de sa théorie, car Severus ne lui avait rien dit quant à la raison de sa captivité. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'insinuait dans sa misérable vie, il acceptait tacitement sa présence. Au début, elle parlait beaucoup, commentant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses réflexions en disant « Vous voyez, j'ai raison, ça prouve que vous êtes innocent !». Voyant que ça l'exaspérait mais qu'il protestait de moins en moins, elle finit par ne plus l'importuner avec ça. Elle se contentait de lui sourire quand quelque chose venait conforter sa théorie. Elle était coincée avec lui et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas du tout être affectée par son horrible personne. Au contraire, il lui semblait qu'elle s'accrochait de plus en plus…D'une certaine façon, cette cohabitation forcée lui faisait peur. Elle lui faisait à manger, elle nettoyait…Une vraie petite ménagère. Ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout (et qu'il appréciait un peu moins), c'était lui jouer des tours. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était cachée dans un coin de la maison, attendant son passage pour le surprendre en criant « BOUH ! ». A chaque fois, il sursautait et elle riait aux éclats, comme une enfant. Elle disait adorer son air surpris et le voir essayer de garder une certaine contenance malgré la surprise. Tant d'innocence le troublait mais il se contentait de ronchonner et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient et que son moral diminuait, elle essayait de le distraire davantage. Elle avait l'air de comprendre que la captivité ne lui convenait pas. Il était presque compatissant en repensant à Black maintenant qu'il était dans la même situation que lui. Hermione commençait à l'étonner de plus en plus. Elle avait un moral d'acier, malgré le fait qu'il la repoussait sans arrêt. Ce qu'il adorait sans pour autant se l'avouer, c'était la retrouver dans une de ses chemises noires, face à l'évier de la pièce d'eau, en train de laver le linge. Quand il la surprenait comme ça, elle rougissait subitement. A ce moment, il pensait que c'était de honte, mais il comprenait maintenant que c'était tout autre chose qui était en cause. Elle l'aimait…elle avait appris à l'aimer et il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre et encore moins à l'accepter. Il se mit dès lors à la repousser davantage. Pendant des semaines, il ne lui accordait plus une seule parole, plus un seul regard et elle le vivait très mal. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas besoin de compassion, de pitié ou d'affection. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure par sa faute, comme les autres personnes qui s'étaient attachées à lui. Qu'attendait-elle donc de lui ? Dans quelques mois, la bataille finale aurait lieu et il devrait y participer. Il avait une chose si effrayante à faire qu'il était quasi certain de ne pas en sortir vivant. Et il en était heureux. Il allait pouvoir mettre dignement un terme à sa vie misérable. Il allait enfin dévoiler son rôle, celui qu'Albus et lui avaient construit pendant des années. Il allait pouvoir mourir heureux. Ca allait être sa rédemption. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle rentre dans sa vie, pas maintenant…même si par moment il se demandait si ça n'était pas elle, sa rédemption.

Il tournait en rond dans sa tête et ne savait plus que penser. Jusqu'au jour où il la laissa faire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment cela s'était passé…Elle lui avait proposé son épaule au moment où il avait le plus besoin de réconfort…et pour la première fois, il s'était abandonné. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait, n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable. Quand elle l'avait rejoint sous la douche ce soir là, il l'avait laissé faire…et l'espace d'une nuit, il avait eu l'impression de toucher le ciel. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au petit matin avec la tête de son élève posée gentiment sur son ventre, il eut l'impression d'être un monstre. Elle eut beau le rassurer en lui caressant la joue avec une tendresse infinie, il s'en voulait énormément pour ce moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre cet instant. La jeune fille l'avait très bien compris et elle vit là l'occasion d'entrer dans le cœur de cet homme si sombre. Elle semblait comprendre que l'amour ne s'apprenait pas en un jour et qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps.

Les mois qui suivirent furent une succession d'épisodes comme celui de la douche. Il ne disait jamais rien, ne parlait jamais de ces choses qu'ils faisaient. Il avait honte mais se sentait pourtant tellement bien dans ses bras. Quant à elle, ses yeux pétillaient sans cesse lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle n'avait, dans son souvenir, jamais paru aussi heureuse, même quand elle était à Poudlard. N'osant pas le lui dire en face, elle glissait des « Je t'aime » gribouillés sur des morceaux de parchemin un peu partout. Lorsqu'il en retrouvait un, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à se sentir bien avec elle, peut-être même à l'aimer. Jusqu'au jour de la fameuse bataille, quelques mois plus tard…Ce jour là, lorsqu'il quitta à l'aube la petite maison qui leur servait de cachette, il trouva dans sa poche un autre petit mot de sa compagne d'infortune :

«_ Bonne chance, Monsieur. Faites attention à vous. _

_Severus...Reviens vivant pour moi et le bébé que je porte. Je t'aime, aie confiance…_

_Hermione »_

Le bébé…Son enfant. Il se sentit soudain important…Il avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une famille. Il devrait tout faire pour rester en vie, pour la revoir…pour _les_ revoir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le plan d'Albus ne fonctionne pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Harry parvienne à tuer Voldemort sans son aide…et qu'il soit arrêté pour le meurtre d'Albus et la séquestration d'Hermione Granger. Maintenant, il regrettait de ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait…car il le sentait vraiment. Il avait peur pour elle. Et aujourd'hui dans ce tribunal, il était paniqué à la seule idée qu'elle soit également accusée pour complicité et condamnée. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Non, il ne la laisserait pas faire part à l'assemblée de sa « théorie » sur l'innocence de son ancien professeur. Qui la croirait ? S'imaginait-elle repartir avec lui à la fin de la séance ? Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à lui. Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer comme ça ?

Severus se lève et prend la parole. Il ignore les larmes de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avoue l'avoir séquestrée, droguée et violée pendant plus de 7 mois. Il tente d'éviter ses yeux alors qu'il explique au juge qu'elle sera encore sous l'effet de la potion pendant quelques mois tellement la dose qu'il lui a administrée est forte, ce qui explique son état de délire actuel. Hermione proteste, Hermione crie. Il se rappelle les cris de bonheur qui s'échappaient de sa bouche dans leurs instants les plus chers. Ces cris là n'ont plus rien à voir. C'est la rage qui les anime. Il n'écoute pas. Il veut se rappeler de la douceur de sa voix, et pas de ces cris affolés. Il ferme les yeux et revoit son corps frêle se blottir contre le sien dans la froideur de la nuit. Hermione crie, Hermione pleure. Elle comprend, il le sait, mais elle ne parvient pas à accepter. Elle ne veut pas, qu'une fois de plus, Severus paie. Mais lui ne veut pas l'entraîner avec lui. Severus a mal. Il rouvre les yeux et voit du coin de l'œil Harry et Ron la rattrapant de justesse alors qu'elle s'évanouit. Ses yeux se posent sur le ventre rond qu'elle a tenté de dissimuler sous un pull trop large. Il se console en se disant qu'une partie de lui continuera à vivre avec elle et à l'aimer. Hermione évanouie, personne n'intervint pour le défendre.

Le marteau s'abat dans un bruit sourd alors qu'est prononcée la sentence : la mort.

* * *

**_Une petite review ?_**


End file.
